One More Chance
by DigiExpert
Summary: CHAPTER 3 UP! (Sorry for the delay) Daisuke's changed a lot and is tired of not finding the right girl. He gives up all hope of ever finding her until... R
1. Down in the Dumps

****

One More Chance

Hi all. I've written another Daisuke fic. However, this one doesn't make fun of him like my last one did. It's serious and Daisuke's changed a lot from how we remember him. Read and review please.

Also, I'd like to dedicate this to someone special in my life. James, without the motivation I get from you, I don't think this fic would have turned out as well as it did. So thanks, love, for helping out, even though you didn't know it.

Chapter 1: Down in the Dumps

DemiVeemon walked into Daisuke's room. The high school senior was sitting at his desk, deep in thought. "Daisuke, what's a matter?" he asked innocently.

Daisuke turned his head and looked at the little blue digimon. "Nothing buddy. Nothing at all."

"Is it because Setsuko stood you up at prom?"

Daisuke flinched at the painful memory. "Maybe," he muttered.

DemiVeemon jumped up onto the desk and nuzzled against Daisuke. "You'll find someone much better than her."

"That's what I keep thinking, but it is not a reassuring thought. I mean, here I am about to graduate and I have no one to share it with."

"You have me and your friends," replied DemiVeemon.

"I didn't mean them. You know that. All I want is one more chance to find her. All I want is a girl who understands me and connects with me on the same level. All some girls want is my funny, cheerful side. Once they see my serious side, off they go. And others, all they want is sex. I'm not going to impregnate a girl that I'm not sure I'm going to be with in the next week. You agree, don't you?"

DemiVeemon patted Daisuke on the shoulder in sympathy. "Yeah. You've changed a lot Daisuke. Much more wiser."

"Heh. You have too little buddy. It shows. I know what we can do to cheer us up though."

"What?" asked DemiVeemon in anticipation.

"You digivolve to Veemon and we'll go down to the high school soccer field and shoot some balls. How about that?"

"Soccer always cheers me up!" exclaimed DemiVeemon happily.

Ten minutes later, Daisuke and Veemon were walking toward the high school—Daisuke with a gym bag in hand and Veemon wearing a little red soccer jersey with the number 7 on the front and back. "Let's play a one-on-one game Daisuke. I'm up for it!" shouted Veemon happily.

"I highly doubt that. Last time you could barely last five minutes running the full length of the field. No, I think we'll start on the 40-yard line with you as striker and I'll play defense. No goalie this time. What do you think?"

"As long as I'm striker first, I have no problem!" answered Veemon as they set foot onto school grounds. 

"You're gonna need to work today though. There's no way you can get past me."

"Pshhsst! I can handle that easily," replied Veemon, taking the steps to the soccer field three at a time. Daisuke sat down in the bleachers with the gym bag. "Hurry up Daisuke! I wanna play," called Veemon.

"Well we aren't playing until I put my cleats on so you'll have to hold your horses for a few minutes."

"Can you at least toss me a ball from the bag then?" asked Veemon.

"Sure," answered Daisuke, tossing Veemon a red and black soccer ball. Veemon immediately chest trapped it and then began dribbling it down the field to one of the goals. Daisuke smiled and bent over to tie his cleat laces. 

"Hello," called a feminine voice.

Daisuke jumped, startled. He turned and looked to see who was talking to him. What he saw was a girl about 5" 2' tall with dirty blonde hair staring down at him. He gathered up all of his courage and began to speak. "Hi. Name's Daisuke. Are you new around here?"

"Hi Daisuke. My name's Rei. I just moved here two days ago. I got bored of unpacking so I thought I'd come to the nearest soccer field to relieve some stress."

"So where do…" Daisuke was cut off.

"Daisuke! Hurry up! Let's play ball, not make kissy faces at girls!"

"Quiet Veemon! I'll be down in a sec okay? Go do some corner kicks if you're so impatient."

Veemon glared at Daisuke and trudged off toward one of the corner flags. "Is that a…" asked Rei, stopping as the name slipped her mind.

"A digimon? Yeah he's mine. He's always like this when we come to play soccer so you'll have to excuse his behavior." Daisuke finished tying his left cleat. He stood up and nodded to the girl. "Sorry I can't chat any longer, but I gotta go. See ya."

"Bye."

Daisuke dashed down the steps and onto the field. He watched as Veemon set up a corner kick and then popped it to him. Daisuke took the cross and shot the ball into the net. "And Daisuke scores the winning goal!"

Veemon fetched the ball from the net. "Lucky shot! Now get back on defense so I can beat your butt good!"

Daisuke and Veemon played around for about 15 minutes. "Okay, Veemon. That's enough for now. Let's take a break," called Daisuke.

"I'm all for it," answered Veemon as he picked up the ball from the net. "Got any of that Spirit stuff to drink?"

"Nah not today. I only have some bottled water," replied Daisuke as he turned around. His mouth gaped open. That girl, Rei, was still there and she was shooting goals. Not only that, she was also a left footed-kicker and a good one. Daisuke watched her for a few minutes.

"Daisuke why are you…. Ohhh I see," muttered Veemon as he followed Daisuke's gaze. He trudged off the field muttering about Daisuke and his failed love life. 

Rei kicked in another goal, but this one went too low in the net. As she went to get the ball, she felt as though she was being watched. Turning, she saw the boy she had talked to earlier. He was looking her over seriously, as if measuring her skill with his eyes. _At least that's a change. No boy has ever thought me a good enough player for him_ she thought. She picked up the ball and jogged over to him. "What'd you think?" she asked him earnestly.

"You're a pretty good kicker. I've not seen many left-footed players before."

"I'm one of those weird ones you could say," added Rei.

"Heh yeah and a pretty cute one too," Daisuke answered before thinking. Then he realized what he'd said. "Gah! Uh see you later Rei!" he called sheepishly and ran over to Veemon.

Rei was left to stand there motionless and blushing a bit. _I've never been called cute before. Why did he regret saying that though? Guess I'll find out some other time._

Daisuke kept quiet all the way home. Veemon didn't like the silence. He knew Daisuke was once again deep in thought. "Daisuke, what's wrong?" he asked.

"I screwed up again, Veemon."

"How? With the new girl?"

"Yeah. I didn't think and told her she was cute. Let's face it. I can't and won't get a girlfriend, no matter how hard I try."

"Aww now that's not true. Did she even say anything about it?"

"No. I ran off before she could."

"Daisuke, don't worry about it okay? You're already stressed enough as it is with finals looming ahead," suggested Veemon.

"You're right Veemon."

"Duh. Now how about a round at the arcade before going home?"

"Sounds cool to me," responded Daisuke as he turned the corner.

A week and a half passed and Daisuke forgot all about Rei. He was caught up in final exams and graduation. Veemon never reminded him, for fear that Daisuke would become depressed again. The day after graduating, Daisuke headed off to the mall to buy a new pair of soccer cleats for University in the fall. The team there had already drafted him to play on scholarship.

He went into the Soccer World store and back to the cleats section. As he was browsing, he bumped into someone. "Oh sorry," he answered in apology.

"That's okay," answered a feminine voice. 

Daisuke turned to see whom the familiar voice belonged to. He jumped back when he saw that it was Rei. "Oh, hi," was all he could say.

"I see you're shopping for new cleats," observed Rei.

"Yeah. I need them for next fall. I've been drafted for the University team."

"I would play there, but I know I'm not good enough. My speed's not up to par. It never has been."

"But your kicks are awesome," interrupted Daisuke.

"That may be, but good kicking doesn't get you a spot on the team unless you can run well."

"How come you still play soccer then?"

"It's fun. I used to play on a league a few years ago, but I'm too old for that now. Besides, I can always teach little kids, which is why I'm buying a few things here."

"I see," answered Daisuke as he turned back to looking at a pair of turf shoes.

"Would you like to come watch unless you think it's boring and all. You don't have to come if you don't want to," stuttered Rei quickly.

Daisuke smiled at Rei. "It's not boring. Besides, you're helping some other kid learn how to have fun with a soccer ball. I'll even help you if you want."

Rei smiled back. "That'd be great. Meet me at the park next to the high school at four o'clock okay?"

"Sure I'll be there Rei."

"See you then," answered Rei as she turned and walked to the counter with a couple pairs of shin guards and a soccer ball.

Daisuke's gaze lingered a bit longer. He smiled to himself. _Maybe this time I do have a slight chance._

****

Now that you've read the first chapter, please R&R. I'm hoping to make this at least 3 chapters, but my brain likes to tell me otherwise. Ta-ta 'til next time.


	2. Soccer, Kids, and Rei

****

One More Chance

Here's chapter 2. I hope you guys enjoy it. Once again, I'd like to say that I've dedicated this fic to my boyfriend James. And on another note, I own none of the digimon characters except the characters I created. That said, R&R!

Chapter 2 Soccer, Kids, and Rei

Daisuke rushed around his room throwing items into his gym bag. "What's the big hurry, Daisuke?" asked DemiVeemon.

"I'm going to meet Rei at the park and help her coach some little kids in soccer," answered Daisuke from inside his closet.

"You think you have a chance?"

Daisuke's head popped out of the closet. He frowned slightly. "I don't know really. There's a possibility, but I'm not going to worry about that. I'm just going to go have fun. The last time I worried over something like that, Miyako dumped me three days later for Ken."

DemiVeemon flinched. He knew it had been hard for Daisuke to deal with his best friend going out with his ex-girlfriend. "Yeah I remember that."

"I guess it turned out for the best though. Look at the two now. They're engaged."

"That's true and I just remembered that Ken called and said he wanted you for best man when they do get married."

"Tell him I will be. Now where did you put my soccer ball? I can't seem to find it," called Daisuke.

DemiVeemon blushed. "Your mother took it away because I kept hitting the walls with it."

"Great… Now I have to go ask her for it. Do me a favor and behave while I'm gone okay?"

"I can't go with you?" asked DemiVeemon as he pouted.

"Remember the last time you were around a group of little kids? How you complained so much about your tail and ears hurting from their pulling?"

"Oh yeah…" muttered DemiVeemon, remembering. "But this is different! And I wanna go play soccer!"

"Well you can't so behave yourself and maybe on the way home I'll rent a movie for later tonight okay?"

"Fine, fine. I'll be good. Now go before you're late. It's fifteen 'til four."

"Oh crap. Bye DemiVeemon!" called Daisuke as he rushed out the door.

Daisuke whistled to himself as he power-walked to the park. _This ought to be fun anyway. I haven't helped coach kids in a long time. It should be great to go back to the past._

He crossed under the park arch and quickly found the soccer field. He stayed off to the side and watched Rei for a minute. She was holding up a soccer ball and trying to explain something to the little kids clambering around her. Daisuke smiled and then sat down and put on his cleats. He then jogged over to Rei. "Hey Rei!" he called.

Rei looked up. "Ahh there he is. Guys, this is the boy I told you was going to come help out today."

"Hello," chorused the kids.

"What's ya name mister?" asked one little red-headed boy.

"I'm Daisuke. How about you?"

"I'm Junku," he answered with a toothy smile.

"What about the rest of you?" asked Daisuke.

"Mimiru," called a blonde girl.

"Kimoki," answered a black-haired boy.

"Jyou," answered a boy with chestnut colored hair.

"Jamiso," answered another boy with jet-black hair.

"Natyla," answered a girl with dirty blonde hair.

"Takuji. I'm Junku's twin," he called proudly, his red hair tossing in the wind.

"Kotori," answered another dirty blonde girl. She seemed to be the smallest one there.

"And why are you guys here?" asked Daisuke.

"To play soccer!" they all shouted together.

"Right! Now I'll let Coach Rei get back to what she was explaining before I came along. Take it away Coach."

"Uh thanks, Daisuke. Anyway, I thought today we'd just have fun. So we're going to kick some balls into the goals and then we'll scrimmage. Sound good to you?"

"Yeah!" answered the group.

"You guys go wait by the goal over there okay? I'll be over with the ball bag. I've gotta talk to Daisuke, first," called Rei.

"Ohhh Rei's got a boooooooooyfriiiiiiiiiieeeeeeeend!" cried Takuji gleefully.

Rei blushed. "Now Takuji, he's not my boyfriend. I don't have one remember?"

"So? Daisuke can be your boyfriend. Then you'll have one."

"It doesn't work that way, Takuji." Rei looked up and then back down at Takuji. "Now head on over to the goal with the rest of the team. I'll be over soon."

"Fooey," muttered Takuji as he walked away.

Rei gasped as the ball bag suddenly got lighter. She turned to face a smiling Daisuke. "I thought you could use a little help," he answered sheepishly.

"Thanks Daisuke. I only wanted to tell you that sometimes you have to be patient with these guys. They can get off track…"

"Like Takuji did?" interrupted Daisuke.

"Yeah like Takuji did."

"Actually, if his little theory actually worked in real life, I'm sure people would be a lot happier. Too bad though. People like me can only wish for such a thing," sighed Daisuke.

"I thought you'd have girls crawling all over you, Daisuke," replied Rei.

"Sometimes I do, Rei. The only problem is they only want my body, not the real me. I don't want to be loved for my physical self, but for my inner self. If only girls looked for the inner self in a guy and thought that the looks were an extra little gift included. Then I could be satisfied."

Rei smiled sympathetically at Daisuke. "I know how you feel Daisuke. It's the same for me. I feel the same way."

By then they'd arrived at the goal. All of the little kids clambered around the ball bag to grab a ball. Rei shot Daisuke a look that said we'll talk later. "All right guys. First off we need a goalie. Who wants to be a goalie first?" she called.

"I will. I'll do it!" cried Takuji.

"Now that we've a goalie, everyone else can grab a ball. We'll shoot from back at the 18-yard line. Daisuke, would you like to show us where it is?"

Daisuke jogged back to the 18-yard line. "It's right here guys! Not very far! And I'm sure you are all good kickers!" he called waving his arms wildly.

All of the kids giggled and even Rei had to suppress her chuckles. _That Daisuke is something else _she thought to herself. "All right guys. Line up!" she called.

Five minutes later, Mimiru collapsed on the ground. "I'm hot and tired!" she cried.

"Me too!" added Kimoki.

Rei blew her whistle. "Break time! Grab some water and rest up!" She walked over to the shade of a tree and sat down beneath its trunk. She grabbed the bag next to her and pulled out a water bottle. Tilting her head back, she drank the cool, refreshing liquid. She didn't notice Daisuke sit down beside her with his own bag and bottle. "They're a nice group of kids, Rei."

Rei jumped, her water bottle flying out of her hand as she did so. It flew up into the air, twirling 'round and 'round and dumping its contents onto Rei and Daisuke. Rei got most of it though. She turned to look at Daisuke, hair falling into her face. "I'm such a klutz," she said to no one in particular, blaming herself.

"I'm so sorry Rei. I didn't mean to. Um…" Daisuke searched through his bag and pulled out a towel. "Here, let me help." He began wiped the water off of her face. He then handed the towel to her so that she could try to dry her clothes. 

"Thanks Daisuke," was all Rei could say.

"It's not a problem, Rei. Here, would you like some of my water since yours is spilt?"

"But you need it," protested Rei.

"No, no you don't understand." Daisuke rummaged through his bag again and pulled out another water bottle. "I have an extra one. Take it. I won't need it."

"Are you sure?" asked Rei.

"Positive. I always have an extra bottle, just in case," he answered as he put the bottle in Rei's hand.

"Thanks," replied Rei as she opened the bottle and drank some of the water.

Just then Kimoki ran up to them. "Coach, Takuji said I was a crybaby and…. Hey why are you all wet? And why do you have that towel? And…"

"Daisuke scared me by accident which caused me to spill my water, Kimoki. It's okay now though."

Kimoki, confused by this statement, lost his train of thought. The little boy couldn't remember why he had come to Rei in the first place. "Um…" He dug one of his cleats into the dirt.

"So what is it that you wanted, Kimoki?" asked Rei.

"Um… I forget... I can't remember…" muttered Kimoki as he turned and walked back over to the other kids.

Daisuke softly chuckled. "You caught him off guard. He wasn't expecting that kind of answer."

"Well, I didn't mean to, but I think he confused himself. He does that a lot."

Daisuke stood up. He offered a hand to Rei to help her up and she accepted. "Time to finish up practice," he said matter-o-factly. 

"Yep. Scrimmage time. They always enjoy this part of practice the most," replied Rei.

Both of them walked back over to the group of little kids. Rei blew her whistle to call order. Eight heads turned expectantly and chatter ceased. "Listen up everyone. I'm going to divide up the teams. The first team will be Takuji, Jamiso, Kimoki, and Mimiru. The second team will be Natyla, Jyou, Junku, and Kotori. There will be no goalies. Takuji's team will wear the penneys this time. The penneys are in the ball bag so if you will go get them on, we can start our game. Got that everyone?"

"Yep," the kids answered as Takuji's team ran to the ball bag and threw on penneys. Then they all gathered back on the small field.

Rei sorted them out into positions on the field. Then she turned to Daisuke. "All you have to do is run on the sidelines and watch for any misconduct. Basically, I just let the kids have fun. I'll stay on the field and you just yell if you see anything okay?"

"Got ya," answered Daisuke. He took his position on the left side of the field.

Rei took her position at center circle. As she picked up her whistle, a bad feeling washed over her. She shuddered and then shrugged it off. She blew her whistle, allowing the game to begin.

Daisuke watched from the sidelines. There wasn't much running to do since this was a small field made especially for the little kids. Every so often he had to jog a bit, but never very much.

Rei turned to look at him while she was running at one point. She wasn't looking where she was going. Her foot caught on a medium-sized rock and Rei lost her balance. She fell down at an awkward angle and those who were nearest to her could hear a sickening crack. She cried out in pain as she collapsed onto the ground. Tears rolled down her face. "Rei!" shouted Daisuke. He rushed over and knelt by her side. All of the little kids gathered around.

"Guys, stay back. Rei needs room to breathe. Go find your parents and see if one of them has a cell phone, okay?"

The kids scattered without a word and ran off to various nearby places. Several parents had already begun to run over. Takuji ran over with a cell phone in hand. "Here Daisuke. Here's the phone. Will Rei be okay?"

Daisuke looked down at Rei whose face was twisted in pain. Tears rolled down her face and she didn't speak for fear of feeling more pain. At that point in time, he wished he were in her place. As he dialed the emergency number on the cell phone, he found Rei's hand and gripped it tightly. She returned his kindness by squeezing his back.

****

So? Opinions and comments are greatly appreciated. See ya next chapter! Review!


	3. Memories and Surprises

**Well folks, here's chapter 3. Sorry for such the big delay. It would have been done within the week after chapter 2 but my computer erased it for some odd reason and that ticked me off so I stopped and basically procrastinated. I've spent the last 4 days getting this one typed up. Once again, I'll restate that it's dedicated to James.**

Disclaimer: Own none of the characters except Rei. I created her so she's mine =P

Chapter 3: Memories and Surprises

Daisuke paced back and forth across the white tiled floor in Rei's room. Being at the hospital made him nervous and brought back memories, memories that he hated to recall because they were so painful to him. He looked up at the ceiling and muttered a name so softly that it was barely a whisper. "Irisu…"

*Flashback*

A young 10-year-old Daisuke was walking back and forth in the hospital waiting room. He was very scared and nervous. "Dai, come sit down," called his mother, trying to keep the fear and grief out of her voice. She wouldn't let Daisuke on to what she knew could happen, and most certainly would.

"But mom, I can't. I'm worried about Irisu. Why did that man have to hit her? Will she be okay? She was going to take me to the park this afternoon."

"Daisuke, come sit on my lap and I'll try to explain some of this to you," called his mother softly.

"I'm too big for your lap."

"Come sit beside me then."

Daisuke did as his mother bid him. He settled himself as comfortably as he could in the straight-backed hospital chair, but he still fidgeted. 

"Daisuke, please listen. Irisu may not be able to play for a long time. The man who hit her was very drunk and he was speeding down the street. Irisu didn't hear him coming as she crossed because the street had been clear when she started off of the sidewalk. Your sister tried calling her back, but by then it was too late. Luckily the car didn't hit her head on. That we can be thankful for, but we still don't know Daisuke, we still don't. The doctors are trying everything they can, but it may not be enough." A few tears began to fall from her eyes.

"Mom…" whispered Daisuke, shocked at her display of emotions. He then turned away from her, unable to handle the emotions that swelled inside of him when he looked at her. He buried his head in his arms and stared at nothingness.

Five minutes later, a doctor in a starch white uniform walked into the waiting room. "Mrs. Motimiya?" he called.

"Over here," she replied, raising her hand slightly.

The doctor walked over to her. "I hate to have to say this, but we did everything we could for her. She had already lost too much blood and her heart just wouldn't respond to our attempts. I'm sorry." He bowed his head in sympathy.

Daisuke listened to it all, hoping it was just a bad dream. Irisu couldn't be dead! She just couldn't be! She was strong; she just didn't give up on her life that easily. She had too much to live for. Daisuke jumped to his feet. "You're wrong mister! Wrong! My sister isn't dead! You're a liar! She still lives!" he shouted, tears rolling down his face.

"Daisuke! Daisuke no! Listen to yourself! You're overcome with grief," called his mother, grabbing him from behind and pulling him into an embrace, her own grief visibly shown. Daisuke turned his head from the doctor and buried it in his mother's blouse. The tears flew freely. _Irisu, I'll always be your best bro. You were the best sis I could ever have had…_

*End Flashback*

Daisuke smiled softly at the memory. He missed his sister as much as ever. He turned to look at Rei, who was unconscious at the moment. _At least I know you'll be okay Rei._

At that same moment, Rei stirred in her bed. She groaned softly and tried to sit up, causing a jolt of pain in her left leg as she did so. She yelped. Daisuke immediately rushed to her side. "Rei, lie down," he commanded softly. She did as bidden and blinked in confusion at him. 

"Daisuke, why am I here? Why are you here? Why…" She was cut off by Daisuke.

"You broke your leg, Rei. I'm here because I wanted to be. Takuji's dad filled out all of the necessary forms for me and then took Takuji home. I got you this room to rest in until you woke up."

"But that's expensive…" She was again cut off by Daisuke raising his hand to silence her.

"I've a good friend working here. He pulled a few strings and got the room for me. Don't worry about it."

"You didn't have to go through so much trouble for me. I'm not worth it," Rei softly stated.

Daisuke pulled up a chair to her bedside. "Rei, you may not think you are, but to me you are worth it, okay? I don't think you're a worthless girl. Trust..." This time Daisuke was interrupted by the door opening. A tall man with dark blue hair and glasses walked into the room. Daisuke stood up.

"Rei, this is Doctor Kido. He's the friend I was telling you about," introduced Daisuke. Rei waved at him.

"No need for such formalities, Daisuke. She is a good friend of yours after all. Rei, you may call me Joe, as do all of my friends."

"Nice to meet you… Joe," Rei answered slowly.

"So Joe, is she able to leave yet?" asked Daisuke.

Joe gave Rei a critical look over. "Looks like it to me. Rei, you'll need to come back in about two weeks for a check up. After that one, then I won't see you unless something happens to the cast or three months has passed." He gave a cheery smile. "I must be off now though. More patients to attend to." He strolled out of the room and down the hall.

Daisuke picked up a set of crutches by the door and brought them over to Rei. "Just sit up easy, okay? That shouldn't cause much pain to you." Rei nodded and did as he said, feeling a slight bit of pain, but not enough to cause discomfort. "Now ease yourself around so that your leg is hanging over the bed. Again Rei did as she was told. Daisuke handed her the crutches and Rei eased herself onto them and off of the bed.

"That was easier than I thought it'd be," commented Rei. 

Daisuke just smiled at her and opened the door. "Ladies first," he said, bowing.

Rei giggled. "You're such a goof."

Together they walked down the hallway and signed Rei out. Daisuke happened to glance to his left and stopped dead in his tracks. He was lucky that Rei had followed beside of him and not behind, as she would have then been knocked violently onto her back. "Daisuke? What's wrong?" asked Rei, concerned, turning to look where he was looking- a waiting room with a few people in it.

Daisuke didn't look at her and muttered something. "What was that Daisuke? I didn't catch it."

Daisuke said it again. "Irisu…" It was so soft that Rei thought her ears had deceived her.

"Daisuke, who was Irisu? She meant a lot to you, I can tell. Please tell me, though you don't have to if you don't want to."

Daisuke took a deep breath. "Irisu… Irisu was my sister. We were really close. When I was 10, she was hit by a drunken driver. It was in this waiting room that my mother and I waited to hear if she would survive. But she didn't. I've still not forgiven that driver to this day. I found out a few years ago that it was done on purpose. One of her ex-boyfriends wanted revenge. And they…. They got it…." Daisuke trailed off, silent tears rolling down his face.

"Daisuke… I'm sorry to hear that," whispered Rei as she carefully raised her arm and put it on his shoulder. Daisuke nodded and wiped his eyes. "Would you like to sit for a bit?" 

"No, it's okay. I'll be fine," replied Daisuke briskly. "Come on. Best to get you home. Your parents must be worried about you."

"I don't live with my parents," Rei simply replied. "They let me rent my own apartment since I'm going to attend University in the fall." She began to hobble towards the hospital doors.

Daisuke quickly caught up with her. "But if you're staying by yourself, how are you ever going to get around on those crutches? Won't it be hard to clean and cook?"

Rei frowned at that. "I'll manage," she finally said.

"Manage and hurt yourself. You need someone to help you out," Daisuke suggested, opening the hospital doors for Rei and letting her outside.

Rei turned to face him. "And who would do that? I don't know anyone from around here and my parents are on vacation for two weeks. I won't bother my soccer parents either. They have enough to deal with without the hindrance of me. Lemme guess. You know of someone who I can stay with right?"

"Wrong. I know of someone who can stay with you," answered Daisuke.

"Who? You?"

"Yes me," he answered softly.

Rei was so shocked at that that she lost her balance on her crutches. Daisuke quickly moved behind her, caught her, and righted her. He wasn't a University player now for nothing. "You.. you?"

"I'm not being perverted Rei. I care about you. I don't want you to hurt yourself trying to live from day to day. It would be my fault for letting such a thing happen. Let me stay, please. I'll sleep in the living room. I won't bother you, just make sure you take care of yourself properly. Is that okay?"

"Daisuke, I'm not sure what to say…" Rei trailed off.

"Say yes then."

"Yes, you can stay Daisuke. On one condition- you behave yourself."

Daisuke put on a look of mock hurt. "Me? Not behave? I'm a good boy."

Rei giggled. That was what she liked about Daisuke. He was so funny. "Good boy my foot…"

"The foot with the broken leg or the foot with the non-broken leg?"

"How should I know?"

"Rei?" Daisuke asked, his voice serious again.

"Hmm?"

"Rei, will you… will you go out with me?" The question was so sudden that even Daisuke himself wasn't sure he'd asked it.

Rei looked up at him and into his eyes. "Yes, Daisuke, I will."

Daisuke smiled softly. "Call me Dai."

"Yes.. Dai."

****

So what'd you think? The ending was something that just popped into my head. Thought it'd go well with everything else. Leave me a review and tell me what you think and if you like, what you think the next chapter should be about. I'm open to suggestions. Review please!


End file.
